the long sleepover
by eppo
Summary: It's after Abby's attack season 8? and Luka invites her to live with him for a while. They haven't had a relationship yet. Mu very first fanfic. Don't hesitate to correct mistakes and change twists, or add situtations.
1. Chapter 1

He saw her standing in curtain 1, small, fragile and her jaw still bruised. She tried to reach for the IV-fluid and had to tip-toe. Two attempts later she cursed and reached for a chair.

Luka approached her, taking the chair from her and put it back

"Amox is it, you need?" With no effort he took the bottle and handed it to her. "Here you are."

"Thanks" she said in a raspy voice. She hadn't slept in days. It was difficult anyway after the attack, but now she saw Brian moving back in the appartment. Knowing her attacker lived next door didn't really help falling asleep easily. Or even when she drifted away, she would definitely wake up terrified as hell.

"Are you okay?" Luka asked worried. Tears welled in her eyes but she turned around starting something, anything.

He put his hand on her delicate shoulder, pushing her to look at him again. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, reallly, I just should get my thing together that's all. "

"Then why do you look like a little zombie, with dark circles around your eyes"

She looked at him, appalled. "What?"

"Sorry, but you can't ignore the fact that something is going on. Please tell me, maybe I can help. I want to help."

Looking up into his almost pleading eyes she stammered " Brian moved back in the building last week".

Hearing his name made Luka ball his fists again. "Did he do something?" He immediately changed his tone of voice.

"No, no, It's just, I can't forget what happened. I try not to see him or share the elevator with him. But I hear it when he's home, and I'm sure he knows when I'm home. It's difficult to find my peace at night and fall asleep or stay asleep."

Luka found it very hard to listen to her story. Not only did that guy attack her brutally once but now he still had control over her by just being there.

"I've been looking for another appartment, but as long as I can't afford a 2000 a month place or a one roomed studio I think I will just have to deal with the situation as it is now."

"Why don't you stay with me for a while? Just until you have found yourself a new place. You will only have to sleep with me in the weekends…" he joked.

She gave him a smile. "I don't think that would be a good idea. A nurse staying with the doctor. You know how the rumours go!".

Abby didn't trust herself around Luka. The first time she saw him, she remembered, she couldn't ignore his great looks, his sexy accent and mysterious life.

"I really want you to take care of yourself, Abby. Untill he moves out or you find yourself something else… you can't live without the sleep. "

Abby was called to trauma 1. "Think about it!" he called after her.

That evening she went to his place, full with doubt. She opened the building door, stepped in, changed her mind and went back outside.

The thought of going home didn't really reassure her.

So once again she went back in. She knocked on his door. The moment she wanted to leave again, a nice blonde opened the door.

"Come in" she said cheerily.

"No, I'm sorry, I just have to go." Abby felt so stupid and turned her back to the girl. "Who shall I tell stepped by?"

Luka arrived at the door and saw Abby leaving his door. "Hey", he took her arm. She froze.

"Hey, come in! I could really use your help with Pictionary. They are crushing me!"

Abby didn't know what to think. Before she could answer he dragged her inside. She couldn't resist. When she entered she saw a bunch of friends sitting at the coffee table playing Pictionary.

Abby didn't understand why she felt so jealous seeing the blonde girl opening the door.

He had nothing at all to explain to her!

Luka introduced Abby to his friends, most of them were his neighbours. "Hi guys, this is Abby, a friend-collegue of mine. She will be staying here for a while." He looked at her and she smiled confirming his introduction.

It warmed her heart that he cared for her so much. But that's just the way he was. A caring person to anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

They played, had some drinks. Abby realised it was since long she had such a good time. It was difficult to let herself go, but showing her lack of drawing skills to everyone made clear she was relaxed.

When everybody had left, she felt a little awkward. Was she actually there, in Luka's appartment, ready to spend the night there?

"Crap!"

From behind the kitchensink Luka frowned his eyebrows. "What's up?"

"Well, since I wasn't really planning on staying here and I don't usually have a last-minute sleepover-kit in my bag, I have nothing here. No tootbrush, no comfy garment…"

"That shouldn't be such a problem," Luka laughed. Let's make an evening stroll passing by the nightshop for a toothbrush and I' don't mind if you wear your Eve's costume for the night." he joked. She turned her eyes at him, "Haha, very funny Luka, your jokes are so, how shall I put it, refined."

"Here, take your coat. The fresh air will do us good."

They went outside, it was a nice evening, not too cold. They talked about some collegues and Luka explained why he had moved to Chicago.

"My god, Luka, I'm so sorry".

He didn't say anything. Thank god they arrived at the shop.

When they got back home he looked for something for her to wear. He gave her a hoody and some trousers.

"Shorts would be fine," she joked, "guess that would be long trousers for me." She went to the bathroom and got ready. The hoody smelled like him. She immediately felt comfortable, for the first time in weeks she didn't feel anxious.

"You look funny", he laughed. But seeing her in his clothes actually warmed his heart. Her tiny figure wrapped in his large clothes, she looked adoble.

She looked at him, questioning.

"Sorry, what do you want me to say…" no way he could use the words he just thought. "It's okay, I know what you mean, you just don't find the right English word, is it?" she replied.

"Ow, that hurts!"

They enjoyed the atmosphere. It was light, it felt safe.

"Are you okay?" he suddenly changed the tone. She was suprised. "Uh, yeah, I mean…," she hesitated. "Thanks, Luka, I mean it. It's the first time since long I'm not looking at the door or listening to what happens next door."

"I'm glad, you can stay as long as you want, you know that."

She joined him on the sofa. "You can stay in my bed, I'll take the couch".

"No way, Luka, I mean it!" They argued as if they were married for years.

As her final point of discussion she lay herself stretched out on the sofa, "you see, it's just large enough for me, you simple don't fit it!" He couldn't argue this. "But…"

"Hey, Luka, I'm really glad I have a soft couch, a duvet and especially the comfort of feeling safe. So go to bed and don't worry!" she commanded him.

"Yes ma'am…" he replied.

Before she knew it, she drifted away and for a long time she had the best sleep ever.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later she was awoken by the sound of the coffee grinder. She stretched out slowly, wrapped the duvet around her and with tiny eyes she saw Luka making fresh coffee.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Hmmm…," she responded.

"Were you warm enough? I bet it was chilly, I should have put the heating on," he rambled. He approached the sofa. "Want a cup?"

"Is that your infamous Turkish mud you're making? No thanks…" she said. "Well, it gets you going," he defended his choice of real espresso.

"More like a gastro-intestinal adventure that would be," she chuckled. "Do you mind if I…"

"No, sure, go ahead, I already took a shower", he replied. She got up, pulled at the large hoody and looked up at Luka. "Thanks again, I feel like a whole new person after just one night."

He looked at her, took her jaw gently and examined it. "Hmm, still needs some healing."

She felt awkward, as if his touch sent shivers down her spine. Why? He was just verifying if she was recovering as should be expected. She looked at him sheepishly and disappeared to the bathroom.

He felt for her but was glad he could help her, even if it was by letting her spend some nights on his sofa.

The hot water did her good. Of course there was no conditioner nor a hairdryer. Not that Abby was the girly type who couldn't live without all her beauty rituals but she was clearly making herself ready in a man's bathroom…

"If you want we can stop by your place and get you some clothes. You're free to wander around with my trousers still on, but with long walks it will probably get you into stumbling anyway…" he informed her from the living room.

Abby hesitated for a while to answer. Sure it was nice not to go there alone, especially since it was the weekend and Brian would probably be there, but she didn't want to bother Luka too much. She didn't want to be so dependant.

"That's okay, Luka, I can manage. Feel free to do your thing, you don't have any shifts, so enjoy your freedom!"

For a moment, Luka felt disappointed. Last night he couldn't help but like the fact that he would be spending the whole weekend with Abby. He enjoyed her company, they could talk, be serious, laugh… he could simply be himself. Of course he couldn't force her to spend the entire weekend with him. They only agreed on him offering a sofa at night, so…

"I have no plans, really!" he said in an attempt for her to accept his new plan.

"You don't have baseball-practice?" she joked, knowing he knew nothing about American sports. "I cancelled it," he lied smiling.

"I'm sure there are other, more exciting things to do on your 'what-to-do-when-I-have-the-weekend-off' list. Like seeing a movie, reading the paper from inside out,**.**

"Sure all things I can do after we picked up your stuff. Like you said, I have the whole weekend, so there's no rush for anything."

"Okay then, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

They got on the El a few minutes later. For a saturday morning, it was extremely busy, they had to stand. It wasn't such a long trip but anyway it wasn't that comfortable being pushed. Luka held the bar under the ceiling and Abby was standing next to him, holding the vertical bar.

"Are there any festivities going on, first day of sales or is the circus in town?" Abby laughed. "Yeah, it's quite busy, ha..." At that moment, the El stopped and caused Abby to trip. Her head bumped into Luka's firm chest and she let go of the bar. With his one hand still on the upper bar, he immediately put his hand around her waist to steady Abby. "Sorry,' she said with her face definitely turning red. He had his lips close to her forehead and for an instant he felt like kissing it. He closed his eyes and pulled himself together. "The next stop is ours," she said relieved. Luka let go of her waist and nodded silently.

The walk to her appartment was awkward but only for a few meters. Abby suddenly realised she might come across Brian. For a moment she felt anxious but when she looked to the right she saw her back-up. She was glad Luka had suggested to accompany her.

"Hope you cleaned before you left," Luka chuckled. "Don't get your hopes up," Abby said dryly. "I haven't got many, but this must be one of my flaws, being tidy. At home at least." They approached the building.

While joking around Abby suddenly froze. Luka recognized the guy. Sure Brian would recognize Luka as well since the not so nice encounter at the cafe when Abby was in the hospital. Luka couldn't care less, but he suddenly realized Abby wasn't aware of the small _talk_ he had had with Brian.

"As if he knew I'd come by!" Abby said. "Is that Brian?" Luka asked.

"Hey! You! Don't touch me, I haven't done anything ever since!" Brian yelled at the two. Abby looked confused. "What's he talking about?"

"It's the other way around, remember?" she yelled back. "No, no, I recognize him, the tall guy! He beat me up at the cafe! I swear, I haven't touched her!"

"What's he talking about, Luka?" she whispered. "I'll explain to you later, let's get in first. Just ignore him, Abby."

They passed by Brian, Abby feeling very uncomfortable. It was as if she felt the kicks and the bruises all over again. Luka lay his hand on the small of her back and led her inside. "Just walk, Abby. Let him." He wasn't used to Abby being this emotional, being this fragile. It was like he could feel her angst going through his hand.

The whole way to her appartment they didn't share a word. When they arrived, Abby got her key out, but Luka took over. Even though they knew Brian wasn't there, Luka felt the memory of Brian breaking entry through this door. He unlocked the door and closed it after her again.

"Now tell, me Luka. What was he saying downstairs?"

Luka felt terrible. He was glad he had kicked Brian's ass, that he literally showed him not to mess with Abby again, but he felt stupid that he had responded with aggression.

"I'm sorry, Abby. They day you got in the hospital I was so shocked seeing you like that. I was mad, I felt there was something I had to do to make him pay for what he had done to you, so I went to the cafe where you said he ususally was. He was there, having a good time while you were recovering from his attack. I couldn't stand it, i had to do something... I beat him up," he admitted shyly.

"Luka...," Abby said. She didn't know what to think of it. Was he the aggressive type who had a good reason to beat the crap out of someone or did he feel the urge to let justice rule... she didn't understand why he would do something like that.

"You have to understand, Abby, it wasn't my intention to hit him, or anyone for that matter, but I kind of wanted to make sure he knew you have people watching over you. That he knew he couldn't pull that trick twice. "

"Looking out for me, huh. Hmmm this is quite a revelation to me. All my life I was fine looking out for myself and my family. Why haven't you told me?"

"I was ashamed of my actions. And I didn't want you to think that now he would be looking for revenge again."

Abby decided to let it go. "Thanks, I suppose then. I mean, it's really nice of you."

This was new information and the fact that Brian had been told never to touch Abby again couldn't quite reach Abby's mind. She still remembered the kicks when she saw a small stain of blood dried in the wooden floor.

"I'll get my stuff. It will only take me a minute. Make yourself at home, like I do at yours," she smiled as a sign of acceptance for Luka's previous actions.

He sighed and looked around at the pictures on her mantle piece. Abby and her brother, Abby and her nurse collegues, Abby and some people he had never seen before... it was clear she was a well loved person by many people. He smiled when he saw the stack of papers laying next to the sofa. An anatomy study book, print-outs, very thick woolen socks, her duvet and there was even a copy of a Cosmopolitan. It was clear she was used to spending a lot of time on the couch. "So you turned this into your bed as well?"

"Yeah, well, you see, sleeping in yours is obviously a degradation since yours is in cold leather," she answered him straight back. He chuckled.

"I'm ready now,' she said. She had stuffed her backpack with some jeans, tops, warm sweaters, sleeping shorts and her own soap. She preferred not to smell musky and masculin herself even though she liked it when Luka stood close to her.

S_o what should be added to the list of nice things to do in the weekend when you're off? (to do together of course ;-)_


	4. Chapter 4

When they left her appartment and headed for the elevator, Brian's door opened. Luka instinctively pushed Abby aside and stood before her.

"So you're leaving, huh! Smart girl you are, " Brian slurred his words. "How long will you be gone for? I must say, I never thought you were this type of girl… sticking your nose in someone else's business and then be too much of a coward to deal with the consequences."

"Leave her alone, you bastard," Luka replied firmly. "Now get back inside."

"She ruined my life, man!" Brian approached Abby as if he didn't realise he had to pass by Luka First. Luka pushed Brian back and looked down on him. "Get back in."

Abby grabbed Luka's upperarm. "Don't, Luka. It will be him calling the police for violence…"

Luka hesitated for a moment but eventually let Brian go. "I'm warning you, " he whispered.

He couldn't stand the clear threat Brian was towards Abby. Thank god she made the right decision of moving in with him for while. Luka led Abby back to the elevator, leaving a shouting Brian behind. Normally Abby would have some catchy replies, but this time she had none. Luka almost didn't recognize her. "He really got to you, didn't he?" Luka asked.

She nodded. "I never thought it would affect me this much. He really lost it and there was nothing I could do. There won't be anything I can do if he loses it again."

"This time the situation has changed," Luka replied. It was the only thing he could do. Make sure she felt safe and that he wouldn't lay a finger on her again. It tore him up that he couldn't change the past.

Why did he feel so responsible for her? She was a nurse he worked close with a lot, but there hadn't been any flirting whatsoever. Sure they always had nice conversations, whether serious ones in the lounge of easy small talk in the ambulance bay. Knowing they would share a shift made it easier to go to work.

But he knew Carter had a thing for her. He told him once. Then again, Luka wondered why Carter hadn't stood up for her since the whole Brian-thing started. The day Abby was brought in the ER, something changed for Luka. He knew Abby was difficult to mess with, she could easily handle drunken patients or calm them down. Brian however was a different story and that made Luka realise she did to be looked after. He felt it was his thing to give it to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked again. "Glad I wasn't the punch ball today," she smiled. He lay his hand on her shoulder. He wanted to pull her close but he didn't. "Let's get you home, my place I mean."

_Not the end yet _


End file.
